A True Ninja
by geegeepow
Summary: What happens when the Third makes a decision that will change Naruto's life and how is raised forever? What happens when a certain individual gets his way? A True Ninja will be born. ANBU/Naruto, Alive Kushina, Semi-Dark Naruto/BloodlineNaruto. NaruFemItachi!
1. Kyuubi Attack

The Village of Konohagakure was under attack. Not from another country however, nor from a missing ninja. No, the village was under attack from a massive force of nature, a being so powerful it was said it could leve mountains with a swish of its tail, create tsunamis from another. The village could be seen burning, flames so bright it seemed night was day. Many ninja were shouting orders.

"We need to hold it off until Lord Third arrives!" a nameless ninja shouted, attempting to boost the already low morale of the troops. He dashed forward at the beast, only to be speared by one of the many claws. The beast looked down at the pesky ants trying to defeat it, letting out a low rumble of a chuckle. This being was the Nine-Tailed Fox, one of the nine Bijuus of the world, the oppressive feeling from the beast was almost enough to kill on it's own… Suddenly, an old man in his fifties appeared on the battlefield, immediately boosting the remaining ninjas courage.

"Lord Third has arrived!" one shouted, earning a cheer.

"We need to get it out of the village! Push it back!" the Third Hokage shouted, summoning a staff, which immediately lengthened to strike the beast, knocking it down for a couple of seconds. He dashed around the giant beast, striking it whenever it targeted the village. The Third felt another presence in his mind.

" _We are ready! Releasing command now!"_ he heard. The man grinned, as a giant shadow binded the beast, restraining it. Suddenly, a giant man appeared next to the beast, and punched it.

"Everyone! Do it now!" The Third shouted, before the night became day as hundreds of fireballs rushed towards the beast, pushing it out of the village. Everyone cheered, until they heard the angered roar of the beast. They were shocked. The beast could still move? As if summoned from those thoughts, a giant plume of smoke appeared right in front of the beast, revealing a giant toad with a man on top.

"The Fourth Hokage has arrived!" The Third Hokage shouted, relieved. A bright flash filled the sky, before both the beast, and the toad were gone.

~A Bit Farther Away~

The Fourth Hokage smiled grimly at the beast in front of him. Glancing down in his arms at the small blond child, he almost wept at what he had to do. Quickly forming hand seals, glancing back at his beloved wife, who smiled at him. He smiled back, glad to know that there would be someone to protect the child. Finishing the last hand seal, another bright flash filled the night. The beast, and the beloved Hokage, were no more, leaving a fatherless child with a difficult burden to handle. The woman walked over to the child, and picked him up.

"Don't worry my little Naru-chan, Kaa-san is here," she cooed, causing the baby boy to gurgle happily. Suddenly, the Third Hokage appeared at the scene, looking on horror at the dead body of his successor.

"Kushina… what did Minato do?" he asked, causing Kushina to smile sadly.

"He sealed the beast in our son… poor Naruto," she said. Hiruzen frown sadly. "Hiruzen, we must not let the village know! They would try to kill him!" Kushina shouted, causing Hiruzen to sigh.

"I know. I will try to keep it hidden the best I can," he said, causing Kushina to smile slightly, and nod her head in thanks.

"Let's get back to the village to mourn," she said, frowning at her husbands death. Hiruzen nodded.

~Next Day~

Hiruzen was not having a good day. He was currently sitting next to Kushina, who was holding little baby Naruto, in the council chambers, discussing what the child really means to the village. It was not going well.

"We need to kill the demon!" one of the more vocal civilian counselors shouted, but was quickly silenced by a hard glare from both Hiruzen and Kushina.

"That 'demon' is my son! I'll be damned to let you even touch my little Naru-chan!" Kushina shouted, earning a nod of support from the clan heads. Fugaku Uchiha stood.

"Kushina-chan, my wife and I are good friends of your husband, and Mikoto is your best friend. The Uchiha clan shall support you," he said, before he sat down. A couple more clan heads stood as well, including the Hyuuga, the Inuzuka, the Nara, Yamanaka's, and the akimichis also gave their support.

"Thank you all," Kushina said sincerely, smiling at the clan heads. They all nodded. However, one of the civilian council woman disagreed.

"How dare you all! That, demon needs to die! Or at least controlled!" she shouted. This was Sabuki Haruno, a pink haired woman who liked to screech out her opinion in every single meeting. However, what she said peeked the interest of a certain individual. A bandaged old man stood.

"Despite her, erm, loud deposition, I believe councilwoman Haruno brought up a good point. The boy needs to learn to control the beast… I would be glad to assist in this endeavour…" he said. Kushina was about to object before the Third interrupted her.

"Danzo, I will not let you turn this boy into one of your emotionless puppet soldiers!" he shouted, standing up. Danzo smirked.

"Who said I would ever turn the boy into an emotionless puppet? I simply wish to train the boy to defend himself. Afterall, with Kushina alive, it won't take long to figure out whose child that is. It's common knowledge that Kushina was married to Minato, and look at the boy! He is basically a carbon copy of him!" Danzo said, never losing his smirk. Hiruzen frown, especially at the nodding of the entire civilian side. He sighed.

"Danzo, I will admit you bring up an excellent point…" he said, earning a shocked look from Kushina.

"You can't be serious, Old Man!" she said, frowning. Hiruzen sighed. Danzo grinned.

"I'm afraid I am… Danzo, I give you permission to train the boy. Under a couple of conditions. First, Kushina is allowed to assist in the training, second, he will only start his training at age 5, no sooner, finally, he will not be trained to be emotionless, you are allowed to teach him to control his emotions, but allow him to interact with children his age," he said, listing off the various conditions. Danzo nodded.

"Those are acceptable terms." he said, sitting back down. Hiruzen sighed. He may of made a mistake.

~Three Years Later~

A small child could be seen laughing and smiling, running around his mother in happiness. She smiled at her little ball of sunshine, running around in circles happily. Today was his birthday, and she was bringing him to their favorite restaurant. Ichiraku Ramen. She sighed, thinking about what will start next year.

"Mama! Look! I can see the food place!" Naruto shouted, bringing a smile to Kushina's smile. How she will miss this, watching her little Naru-chan be so carefree. She sighed once again, as they pushed aside the flap leading to the small ramen stand.

"Hey old man!" Naruto said, grinning. Said man laughed.

"Why, if it isn't little Naru-chan" he said, causing Naruto to pout.

"I'm not little! I'm gonna be the Hokage one day!" he said, pointing that Teuchi. He laughed, before asking what they wanted.

"The usual, thanks" Kushina said, with Naruto nodding enthusiastically. He laughed, as he walked into the back of the stall to start making the ramen. A couple minutes of Naruto bouncing excitedly, he walked back out, putting some bowls of Miso Ramen in front of Kushina and Naruto.

"Eat up!" he said, grinning. Naruto smiled at him before he rapidly dived into his bowl, sloppily slurping of the noodles ravenously.

"Naruto! Watch your manners!" Kushina scolded, causing Naruto to sigh, and slow down and eat properly like his mother. Kushina smiled lightly, as she thought about the past couple of years.

The last couple of years were fairly difficult, as the world rapidly discovered Naruto's heritage, and assassins were sent. Kushina had to deal with one at least once a week, but luckily she had Kakashi assisting her. Kakashi became kind of like a son to her and a brother to Naruto. She sighed, wishing Minato could see Naruto grow. She finished her ramen, glancing at her little boy next to her, and his empty bowl. She smiled.

"Want some more?" she asked, causing Naruto to enthusiastically shake his head yes. She laughed. She would definitely cherish these moments. She just hoped Danzo would behave himself in the coming year.


	2. The Uchiha

Kushina sighed. Tomorrow was the day Naruto would be taken under Danzo's wing. She frowned, upset that the old warhawk would be near her son, but she knew it was for the better. She knew that eventually Iwa or Kumo would put things together and figure out who Naruto's father was. He needed to be ready for it. Sighing once again, she walked over to Naruto's room and knocked.

"Naruto! Time to wake up! Today is the day you begin training," Kushina said, followed by a yelp then a thud. The door swung open and Kushina was almost bowled over as her son ran past her in a rush, attempting to put on a shirt as he ran.

"Sorry, mom!" he said, before quickly pouring himself some milk and making some toast. Kushina smiled in exasperation, glad that her son was still the ray of sunshine he always was. It's a shame that might not last.

"I'm ready, Mom!" Naruto said, quickly jumping in excitement. Kushina smiled, and nodded. She grabbed his shoulder and used the **Shunshin no Jutsu** to quickly move to the Hokage Tower.

"Old man! We're here. Bring Danzo," Kushina said, frowning. She still wasn't happy about the scenario she was in. The Hokage nodded, also frowning. Motioning to an ANBU, they vanished, and quickly appeared with the crippled looking old man. Naruto's face crinkled.

"That guy is going to train me? He is an old fart!" he complained, but froze when he felt some Killing Intent (KI) targeting him.

"I'll have you know that I am one of the most powerful ninjas in this village." Danzo said, a hard stare fixed on the boy. Kushina glared at him.

"Stop scarring my child! At least train him first…" she mumbled. Danzo gave a curt nod. He hobbled over to Naruto, grabbed his shoulder, and vanished in another **Shunshin no Jutsu.** Kushina sighed for the millionth time.

"I'm sorry, Kushina," Hiruzen said. Kushina nodded. She just hoped that her boy would be fine.

~Hidden Root Base~

"Wow! This is huge!" Naruto said, looking at the massive underground training room. Danzo smirked.

"Yes it is, now, first things first. The basics. Do you know what chakra is?" Danzo said, getting straight to the point.

"Oh! Is that the cool ninja magic?" he said excitedly. Danzo smiled slightly. It's been a while since he was able to see the naivety of youth.

"It is not magic, but ninjas do use it. Chakra allows ninja to do a variety of things. Illusions, using the elements to our advantage, healing people, and even strengthening our own body. The Ninja Arts often use chakra in one way or another. Speaking of Ninja Arts, it is split into different categories. First, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Iryojutsu. These six fields of the Ninja Arts are the most important. For now, we will be working on Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. Taijutsu is the arts of hand to hand combat. I will be teaching you my personal fighting style, the **Shinkū Ken** **.** Your mother will probably teach you her kenjutsu, the **Uzu no ken,** very deadly if I remember correctly. Anyways, I will be teaching you the katas for my taijutsu. Ask questions if you get confused. No. Complaining." Danzo explained what he was going to be teaching the boy. He would learn all of the academic things from his mother and the academy. His job was to make him strong.

Naruto nodded at his new teacher. Danzo entered a stance, telling said boy to mimic him. Naruto nodded, and quickly try to mimic him, attempting to be serious. Danzo frowned, he immediately spotted multiple mistakes in the stance.

"It needs to be wider, knees bent more. Good. Back a bit straighter, no not like that! Good. And open palms, not fists. This style is focused on pressure points and weak points, designed to swiftly cripple an opponent." Danzo corrected Naruto, each correction earning a swift slap against the body part that needed to be straightened. Naruto frowned, opened his mouth, but then remembered what Danzo said. No complaining. He sighed, and they kept at it.

~A Couple Hours Later~

Naruto was exhausted. They have been at this for who knows how long! Danzo, seeing the exhausted and near collapse child, raised his hand to stop. The moment he did, the young boy fell on his butt, breathing heavily. Danzo smiled, though it looked more like grimace.

"You are doing well. Tonight, I expect you to be studying plentiful with your mother. Now, let's go," Danzo said, grabbing the boys shoulder and vanishing in a **Shunshin.**

~Hokage Tower~

Naruto shook his head, trying to get the nausea from the high speeds to calm slightly. Once he gathered his bearings, he looked at the Hokage and smiled widely.

"Hokage-jiji!" he exclaimed, running to give the chuckling old man a hug. Danzo smiled slightly, though it was quickly hidden behind his cold facade.

"I'll be going, Hokage-sama. Naruto, I will see you tomorrow." Danzo vanished again. Hiruzen called for Kushina, who quickly arrived in another **Shunshin**.

"Hey, Kaa-san!" Naruto said, smiling at his mother. Kushina smiled.

"Let's go home, Naru-chan," she said, causing Naruto to pout. They quickly left in another **Shunshin,** Naruto not nearly as fazed as the last two times.

~3 Years Later~

An eight year old Naruto could be seen sparing with his teacher, his form perfect. Dancing in circles around his teacher, he quickly jabbed at a painful pressure point, causing the man to grunt. Another followed, this time in a stun. The man froze, but quickly shook it off. The man struck at Naruto, his longer arms overpowering the boys feeble attempt at a block, hitting a pressure point in the arm, causing the boy to cry out. The jumped apart, both looking at each other square in the eyes.

"Good work, Naruto," Danzo said, smiling at the young boy. It's been forever since he was able to have a student, and needless to say, the young boy really mellowed him out. Over the past 4 years, Naruto has grown in leaps and bounds. He joined the academy three years later, placing him in a class with much older students. However, it did not matter, as he quickly was identified as a child prodigy. He wasn't alone in this regard, as there was another student in his class that rivaled his genius. Itachi Uchiha, a young girl that constantly was right there next to him at the top. They graduated last week, both top of the class.

"Thank you, Danzo-sensei, I am going to go visit Itachi-chan, tomorrow we find out our teams" Naruto said, earning a nod from Danzo. Vanishing in a **Shunshin,** Naruto quickly arrived outside Itachi's house in the Uchiha clan. Quickly applying a **Henge,** Naruto knocked on the door politely. The door swung open, revealing a young woman holding a baby.

"Menma?" the lady asked. Smiling, Naruto let his **Henge** slip for a second before reapplying it.

"Hello, Mikoto-chan, is Itachi here?" he asked politely. Naruto had to wear a **Henge** around the compound, as many Uchiha disliked him. Menma was Naruto's code name that was used when he used his **Henge**. Speaking of his **Henge,** Naruto didn't really change much about himself, except his eyes and hair, both now black like an Uchiha. He also hid his whisker marks. However, Mikoto accepted him because she was best friends with his mother. She smiled at Naruto.

"Itachi is in the back training, it's good to see you!" she said.

Nodding, Naruto quickly went out back into the training field, before stopping to watch Itachi practicing. She was in the middle of her throwing practice. He sat, smirking slightly as she jumped up into the air, spinning. She threw her shuriken, hitting all the bullseyes of them all, then quickly ricocheted a shuriken off another to redirect it into a hidden one behind a bolder. It barely missed.

"You're almost there!" Naruto called out, releasing his **Henge** causing the girl to quickly turn. The moment she saw Naruto, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Naruto-kun!" she said quietly, excited to see her rival/best friend. She walked over to him and gave him a light hug. She pulled back and smirked slightly.

"I will complete that exercise! Just because you completed it before me doesn't mean you can act all high and mighty," she said, the small smirk still on her face. Naruto smirked back.

¨Well hurry up! I can have my rival falling behind.¨ he smirked right back at the girl. She huffed. Itachi was pretty for her age, her raven black hair tied up in a ponytail. Her dark eyes seemed cold usually, but around Naruto and her mother, they were warm and filled with happiness.

"Whatever, Naruto-kun," she said, before dragging him back inside. "We are having lunch," she said, leaving no room for argument. Naruto simply nodded, happy to oblige. After a quick talk with Mikoto, a small lunch of sandwiches were placed in front of them.

"So, Itachi-chan, who do you think will be on our teams?" he asked politely. Itachi shrugged, taking a munch out of her sandwich.

"Hn," she grunted indifferently. Suddenly, a gasp was heard in the kitchen and Mikoto came running out.

"Did Itachi just hn? I am so proud! She is finally becoming a proud Uchiha!" she squealed, hugging Itachi. Itachi sighed as Naruto started laughing.

"Mother, I thought you didn't like the hn?" she said. Mikoto smirked.

"I don't, I just like embarrassing you!" she said happily. Itachi pouted.

"Whatever, Mom…" she mumbled. She laughed at her daughters expense. Naruto just sat happily, knowing this was home away from home. He stood up and bowed.

"I thank you for your company, I will be going home now," he said formally, before he turned and stuck his tongue out at Itachi. "I told you I could be formal!" he said, causing Itachi to giggle and roll her eyes.

"Whatever, see you later Naruto-kun," she said. Naruto smirked and vanished in a **Shunshin.** He quickly appeared in front of his home. Walking up the steps to his house, he opened the door.

"Mom! I'm home!" he called out. No answer. Naruto frowned, and walked inside. His mother usually responded cheerfully. He checked the kitchen. Not there. Then he checked her bedroom. Not there either. Frowning, he walked by the laundry room. It was closed. His nose sniffed, and he froze. Blood. He looked down at the base of the door, and stood shocked. Blood was slowly seeping out from underneath it. He quickly pushed open the door. What he saw terrified him.

"Mom. . .?" he said, taking in the bleeding form of his mother. He quickly ran over to his mother and looked for a pulse. He couldn't find one. He looked at her neck, where a small needle was stuck. He sat still for a second. Then, a small pulse of red chakra came from his body. Followed by a stronger one. Then another.

" **MOM!"** he roared in anguish, the red chakra being replace with a wild black version. His eyes blackened, his pupil turning a sharp violet. The ground rumbled from the vast amount of chakra coming off of him. Quickly, some ANBU appeared next to the boy and quickly knocked him out, cutting off the chakra output.

"Damn, we should've taught him some anatomy. She is still alive," they said, pulling the small needle from her body, "a false death strike, and all this blood is fake. I wonder who did this?" they said, vanishing with them to the hospital.

~Root Base~

A black figure was knelt before another shadowed figure. The kneeling figure spoke.

"Danzo-sama, you were right. The boy does have it," the figure said. Danzo nodded calmly. It seems his fake death stunt worked. He smiled slightly. The power of the leaf would be restored.


	3. Bloodline

A/N: I would like to apologize to all my readers for not updating sooner. I am planning on trying to get a chapter out at least once every 2-3 days, except for weekends, and the chapters will be between 1000-2500 words. I will be alternating stories for them as well. As for the reason as to my not uploading, I have not been sleeping well, so I have been having quite a few issues. But yea, I apologize for the late update, and please enjoy!

A breeze was the first thing he noticed in his groggy, sleep-induced mind. The next was a small weight next to him. The third was the horrid smell of antiseptic and bleach. Groaning, Naruto perked his head up, peering his eyes open slightly only to shut them right away, shielding them from the blinding light of the hospital room. He looked to his side that he felt the weight. A mop of black hair was all he saw. Itachi. A small smile formed on his face, then immediately disappeared when he realized just _why_ he was in the hospital.

"Itachi! Where is my mom! Is she okay?" he quickly said, immediately waking Itachi up. She blearily looked around, before her face locked onto Naruto's.

"Naruto-kun!" she shouted, jumping on top of him in a hug.

"Itachi-chan, what happened to my mom? Why am I in the hospital? Wait, what time is it?" he said, his voice muffled slightly from the girl on top of him.

"Kushi-chan is alright. Itachi you might want to release the boy. As to what happened… well, ANBU arrived to see you screaming, a black chakra swirling from you, and Kushina surrounded in fake blood. She was put into a false death state. She is currently resting in the next room over," Mikoto spoke up from behind Itachi. Eeping, Itachi released Naruto, blushing slightly. Naruto sighed in relief.

"So she's okay?" he asked, earning a nod from Mikoto. He smiled slightly, before he stood up, and grabbed his clothes from the stand next to him. After a pointed look at both of them, they vacated the room temporarily for him to get dressed. Once fully clothed in his normal gear, he carefully walked over to his mother's room. Pausing for a moment, he pushed open the door. His mother was calmly sleeping, her still form breathing quietly, peacefully. He smiled slightly and closed the door.

"You never answered my other question? What time is it?" Naruto asked, looking at the two Uchiha behind him.

"It's currently 10:00 AM. You have plenty of time to get ready for the Graduation Ceremony. After all, it only starts at noon." Mikoto answered calmly, smiling slightly. Naruto sighed in relief again.

"Naruto!" a boisterous voice yelled, causing said boy to turn to the offending voice. A large grin appeared on his face.

"Hey Shisui!" he said, not as loud, but with just as much enthusiasm. The other boy quickly ran towards the three, stopping right in front of them.

"Hey! How is Kushina?" he asked, his grin never leaving his face. Naruto shook his head with a grin. How come he only knew the strange Uchiha's. At least Itachi-chan still has the standard quietness…

"Mom is fine, just sleeping. Speaking of which… be quieter! We're in a hospital, you idiot!" Naruto said, bopping Shisui on the head. The offended boy pouted slightly, rubbing his head. However, in less than a moment, he was back up again smiling.

"So, you excited for the graduation ceremony?" he asked Naruto, who merely nodded. Itachi just shrugged. The three children started to walk away, Shisui talking animatedly, while Naruto and Itachi just listened, with Naruto talking back more. Mikoto just smiled. Those three would go places.

~Hokage Tower~

All the Jounin of the village were standing respectfully in front of their leader. The Third Hokage stood.

"All those who wish to have a genin team, please stay. Everyone else can leave." the wizened man said. Immediately, more than half the Jounin disappeared, leaving just enough for the whole graduating class. Convenient. He looked over the Jounin. They were all very capable, but one stood out more than any. Kakashi Hatake. He was surprised when he wanted to retire from ANBU captain a couple years earlier than he initially planned. Now, he wants to be a Jounin sensei? He frowned. He must want to teach Naruto. He already wanted to put Naruto and Itachi on the same team, and with Kakashi as their sensei, it would work. A relative to Obito and another to his sensei. The only question was who would the third teammate be. The old man smiled. The other Uchiha in their class, just considered to be a prodigy in his own right. It would fit the requirements for one girl two boys per team as well. Shisui Uchiha would be their teammate.

"Kakashi, here is your team…"

~Naruto's House~

The trio of friends walked calmly into Naruto's house. It was cleaned earlier by ANBU. Taking off their sandals, Naruto went to make some tea for the other two guests. Quickly returning, he saw Shisui and Itachi calmly talking on the couch. He set the tea down, taking a sip of his own. A comfortable silence fell over the friends. Suddenly, Shisui burst into laughter, followed by quiet chucking of the other two.

"That was so lame! How.. could we do that!" Shisui said, laughing in between his words. He was referencing to the very formal atmosphere.

"That was indeed 'lame' as Shisui put it," Itachi said, calmly sipping her tea again. The group settled into silence again.

"So, I personally think we will be on a team together. What do you think Itachi-chan?" Naruto asked, looking over at his friend.

"I agree, it would be logical to put three friends on a team. Especially since our parents were on a team together. Well, except Shisui's." Itachi nodded her head wisely, earning a snort from Shisui.

"I think you two will be on a team with the dead last, as you are both tops of the class. It would only be tradition…" Shisui said, earning a raised eyebrow from both Naruto and Itachi.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked, tilting his head slightly, causing Itachi to blush a little. This little detail was not lost by Shisui, who smirked to himself a bit.

"My aunt, Shizuki, told me that her brother was on the team designed like that. He sadly passed away during the Third Ninja War…" Shisui said. A look of understanding appeared in the other two's eyes. A knock startled them out of their somber atmosphere that settled over the three. Naruto stood up to answer it. Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of Danzo.

"Sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto greeted the older man. Danzo merely smiled.

"May I come in? I believe I smell tea, besides, I have something I need to speak to you about. Specifically, the event that occurred yesterday." Danzo said. Naruto gave a look at him, before stepping aside to let him in. Danzo kept his smile up as he strolled into the living room, casting a look at the two Uchihas currently in the room.

"Naruto, I will leave it up to you whether or not they hear this…" Danzo spoke.

"I don't mind if they hear this, they are very trustworthy," Danzo nodded.

"Please listen until the end, and don't ask questions," this earned nods from the three children, "good. When you discovered your mother's 'corpse' you unlocked something inside of yourself. The hidden bloodline of the Uzumaki, one that only comes to every five generations. The **Yoruton**. This bloodline allows you many abilities, one of which gives you extremely dense chakra. However, this is the least notable part of your bloodline. You get now have a **Dojutsu.** The **Fēdo** **gan**. This will grant you perfect night vision, you are able to see through all genjutsu, and much like the **Sharingan** , you are able to cast genjutsu through eye contact. However, unique to your bloodline, you cast physical illusions. The reason the illusions are physically there is that your chakra has changed. More specifically, the elemental affinity has changed. You now have Shadow Natured Chakra. I am afraid I don't know anything else about your Kekkei Genkai." Danzo explained calmly. Naruto was not calm, in fact, he was thoroughly shocked. His family had a bloodline?  
"Can we see?" Itachi spoke up, "Your Dojutsu, I mean," she elaborated. Naruto lowered his head.

"I… don't know how..." he mumbled quietly. Itachi smiled lightly.

"If it's anything like my Dojutsu, just channel chakra into your eyes." She said. Naruto nodded and started to channel chakra. He felt an itching sensation to his eyes and pushed a little more into them. He gasped.

The world was so different. He could see everything in such a.. clarity.. he never imagined would be possible. He looked over at Shisui and gasped a little. He could see a dull blue hue over him, with a red outline. He also could see that the hue was deeper around his eyes. The same was for Itachi. He also noticed that shadows looked darker. Reaching out, he lightly touched a shadow, feeling an urge to be one with it. He closed his eyes in relaxation before he opened them back up again. What he saw caused him to panic, and quickly pull his hand away. His hand had sunk into the shadow!"

"Holy crap! Naruto that's awesome!" Shisui exclaimed, Itachi nodding in the background, her eyes widened.

"I don't know how I even did that! That was interesting… the shadow felt warm." Naruto said, rubbing at the hand that was in the dark mass. He looked over at Itachi

"Your eyes… They are so pretty," Itachi mumbled, before blushing at what she said. Shisui grinned at her.

"Itachi is right, your eyes are badass looking!" he said. Naruto stood up and walked over to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. His eyes were now a deep violet, and the whites of his eyes were replaced by an inky blackness that reminded Naruto of the shadows. He smiled slightly, before returning into the room and glancing at Danzo. Danzo nodded towards him and stood up, vacating Naruto's home. However, before he left, he glanced back.

"The Graduation Ceremony is ten minutes. I suggest you get ready." The three future genin panicked for a second and stood up and vanished in Shunshins. They all had one thought on their mind. Who would be on their team?

Glossary (Translations)

 **Yoruton** : Night Release- This is the bloodline of the ancient Uzumaki clan. Its powers are widely unknown. (This is only in my fanfiction.)

 **Dojutsu:** Eye Technique- Bloodline that gives special ocular jutsu and abilities.

 **Fēdo** **gan:** Fade Eye- The Dojutsu of the Uzumaki Clan.

 **Sharingan** : Mirror Wheel Eye: The Dojutsu of the Uchiha Clan


	4. Training Ground 44

Three swirl of leaves appeared in front of the academy, revealing Naruto and the two Uchihas. They quickly ran into the building, finding their classroom with practiced ease. Walking into the room they sat in the back next to each other, as they always have, waiting for their Chunin Instructor. After a moment, he strolled in. Standing in front of the students, he sighed.

"You are all genin now, and I am sure you know what that means. No more tests, no more protection from enemies. You are now in charge of aiding and protecting our village. You will kill, you will die, you may even meet a special person. Ah, screw it here is your teams…" he sighed, clearly not wanting to be there. He looked like he had a hangover. Naruto rolled his eyes. Lazy drunk chuunin. He tuned out the teams until he heard his name.

"Team 2 will include Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." immediately after the declaration, Naruto and Shisui high-fived, grinning. Itachi smiled. "Your teacher will be Shikaku Nara," the chunin finished. A lazy looking Jonin walked in, a spiked goatee and two scars lining across the left side of his face. His dark hair was put up in the shape of a pineapple.

"Team 2, please meet me up on the roof." the man spoke, before vanishing in a Shunshin. The new genin team quickly followed, appearing on the roof. They sat down across from their team leader.

"Alright, let's get this over with… My name is Shikaku Nara, I am the clan head of the Nara clan. I am also the Jonin commander. Normally, I wouldn't be put in charge of a genin team, but due to your potential, the Hokage made an exception. I expect you to work hard, as for the next couple of months, and I guarantee it will only be _months_ , you will be run through the grinder. Now, introduce yourselves starting with Blondy." Naruto gave a light glare at the comment, but let it go. He stood up.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi registration number is 103804, my rank is Genin." he said stiffly, his training with Danzo showing through. Shikaku sighed.

"No, I meant introduce yourselves. As in likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future… damn Root.." he mumbled the last part. Naruto smirked slightly.

"Alright, fine. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I enjoy hanging out with Itachi and Shisui, training, ramen, my mom, and having debates with the Kyuubi." Shikaku interrupted once again.

"Wait, you know about the Kyuubi? And you talk to it?" Shikaku, startled, stood up. Naruto smirked.

"I have known for a while. There is a reason I am considered a prodigy alongside Shisui and Itachi-chan. And yes, my teammates already knew. Anyways, my dislikes are traitors, people who harm my family, and when the Kyuubi is going through.. Her time of the month…" Naruto shuddered, "my hobbies include training, reading history, eating ramen, hanging out with Itachi and Shisui, and experimenting with new jutsu ideas. My dream for the future… I guess I want to take the hat from the Old Man," Naruto smiled. Shikaku sighed.

"Alright… Ms. Dark and Mysterious, your turn." Itachi bristled, but showed no noticeable change, though Naruto and Shisui caught the annoyance.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I enjoy training, hanging out with Naruto and Shisui, and my little brother, Sasuke. I dislike traitors, people who assume that Kunoichi are weaker, and people who harm my family. My hobbies include training, eating pocky, practicing the Uchiha grunt, and hanging out with my team. My dream for the future is to become ANBU Commander." She finished with a sense if finality. Shikaku nodded towards her. Finally, Shisui stood up.

"My name is Shisui Uchiha, I enjoy training, hanging out with Naruto and Itachi, teasing my nephew, Sasuke, and I love bananas. I dislike those who rely on their bloodline, arrogance, and ignorance. My hobbies include training, practicing the Shunshin, and hanging out with my team. I hope to one day be an ANBU captain under Itachi and master the Shunshin." Shisui said, smiling lightly. Shikaku nodded.

"Alright. Meet me at training ground 44 tomorrow at 6 am. I'm going to completely bypass the standard test, as I know you would pass it anyways, so we will begin your training immediately. We will do D-ranks once a week for a whole day, but otherwise we will be only training. I want you all to be Chuunin in less than a month or so, and hopefully Jounin in at least a year. Hokage-sama has seen potential in all of you and I expect you to follow through with his expectations. Dismiss!" Shikaku spoke in a commanding tone, none of the typical Nara laziness showing at this current moment.

"Hai!" The three of them vanished in Shunshins. Shikaku smiled. They would be an interesting team. All three of them were prodigies in their own right. Itachi in genjutsu, her Sharingan, and abilities with a tanto, Shisui in Fire, Wind, and Yin releases and his Shunshin, and Naruto with his Fuinjutsu, stealth, and Demon Techniques. Hopefully, with his new Dojutsu, his stealth and assassination abilities will spike as well.

Kakashi Hatake was mad. It wasn't a common sight, and many people gave him much room as he walked to the Hokage Tower, KI radiating off him in waves. He walked past the ANBU guards, and straight to the Hokage's office. He walked in without so much a care.

"Hokage-sama." He said stiffly, "I want to know why Naruto wasn't on my team." The Hokage smiled.

"You're young, Kakashi. You're not that much older than they are. Nine years to be exact if I remember correctly. You are not quite old enough to be training genin teams yet, even if you are a Jonin. Besides, I have other uses for you at the moment…" Hiruzen explain. Kakashi glared, before dropping it and sighing, slouching slightly. He was hoping to be able to pay back Obito by training an Uchiha and paying back his sensei by training Naruto.

"As you command, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, getting ready to leave. However, before he could, the Hokage spoke.

"However," he said, gaining Kakashi's attention, "you can assist with their training once a week." Kakashi grinned under his mask, and nodded.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen nodded, smiling kindly, looking more like a caring grandfather than the most powerful ninja in the village. However, looks can be deceiving.

~Training Ground 44, 6 AM~

Team 2 showed up right on time, their sensei already waiting for them. He looked over them, his stern look proving that yes, this was the Jonin Commander looking down at them. He sighed, pulling out a cigarette and puffing on it.

"Welcome to the Forest of Death, also known as Training Ground 44. This will be your home for the next month, you will only be allowed to leave on Saturdays, where you will be spending the day doing D-Ranks. After the month is over, you will be going on a C-Rank mission with me, where you will be clearing a bandit camp. Then you will spend another month in the forest. The last month before you take the Chunin exams will be of hands on training, where I will be teaching you everything I can that a Chunin should know. Now, get going!" Shikaku shouted. The three of them nodded and vanished. It was time for the hard part to begin.

~Inside the Forest~

Team 2 arrived a good distance in the forest. Naruto immediately turned to his teammates, and began to formulate a battle strategy with them, having a couple shadow clones survey the area to get a mental map. After a couple minutes, he nodded, knowing the general direction of everything in the vicinity for the next couple miles.

"To the north of us, there is a river flowing to what I believe is the center, which means the tower. We should head there to make it our main base of operations. I highly doubt Shikaku-sensei will be pleased if we just camp out the whole time, so we will need a schedule." Naruto said. Itachi and Shisui nodded in agreement, Itachi laying out what the schedule was to be, always the best organizer out the three of them.

"Once we reach the tower, we should scout the surrounding area. We will rotate night watches and we will also rotate hunting order. Everyone who leaves anywhere farther than fifty meters than the tower should be accompanied by the other two, who knows what lives in this place. We should spend some time at the tower to actually train as well." Itachi laid out the plans.

"I doubt Shikaku-sensei will just leave us in here without any actual challenges. He should know that we can handle most things in here, other than the tigers, snakes, and centipedes. Those, and anything in the forbidden sector. We will definitely avoid that. I bet Shikaku-sensei will be sending challenges for us via scroll." Everyone nodded. Now that the plans were laid out, and things were thought out, Team 2 began their journey to the center of the Forest of Death.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted, dodging yet another giant leech. It turned out the three Genin greatly underestimated this forest. It seemed that it was sending everything it could at them, as they had already encountered giant spiders, slugs, leeches, and carnivorous plants. It was ridiculous!

"What the hell is up with this forest!" Shisui shouted. Meanwhile, outside of the forest, a Jonin chuckled, watching some of the surveillance videos from the forest. Itachi cut yet another leech in half with her Tanto, while Naruto was dodging and cutting apart a plant that tried to bite him. A plant! Shisui grimaced as he cut himself out of a web shot at him by a giant spider, before throwing a kunai to spear it in the head.

"This is annoying." Itachi spoke, her voice emotionless other than the faint hint of pure annoyance and disgust. Naruto and Shisui nodded in agreement, before they all continued onwards. They have been at this for about three hours, and they were hoping they were almost there. Luck was on their side, with Naruto it's always on their side, and they spotted the tower relatively quickly. They quickly sped up. Shikaku smirked, chewing on some popcorn.

"God fucking damnit!" Naruto shouted in frustration. The entire perimeter was booby trapped. They finally managed to get past the traps, which included pitfalls, kunai launchers, log swings, exploding tags, poisonous gas, a toilet being thrown at them (don't ask) and finally a fucking flamethrower the size of a lion. Needless to say, it was dark now and the three of them were exhausted.

"Want to take first shift anyone?" Naruto asked. Both the Uchihas glared at him and he sighed. Of course he was first night watch.

"Let's get some rest… I hate this forest already." Naruto pouted, lightening the mood. Itachi giggled, causing him to smile subconsciously. Maybe he could live with this for a while.


End file.
